monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin OH
Justin Oh is South Korea's fastest rising talent in electronic dance music. His single, "Wait For You", was featured in Paul Oakenfold's mix album, "Never Mind The Bollocks", and chosen as one of his favorite songs of the year as featured on his "Best of 2011" compilation. In such a short time, Justin Oh has established himself as the one of the top Progressive House artists in South Korea by being one of the few DJs to reach the global market through Beatport, the number one retailer for DJs. He has had multiple signings with respected labels like Silk Music & Enhanced Progressive. Timeline 2018 June * June 7, 2018: Justin OH released his debut Monstercat single, She's A Killer. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5. * June 19, 2018: Justin OH released his second single on Monstercat, Rearview Mirror. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. September * September 18, 2018: Justin OH released his third Monstercat single, U&ME. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 along with Rearview Mirror. October * October 25, 2018: Justin OH released his fourth Monstercat single, Loving Her Loving U, which serves as the first Justin OH song with a vocalist. In this case, the vocalist is Delaney Kai. This song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6. 2019 July * July 12, 2019: Justin OH released his fifth Monstercat single, Feel Alright, in collaboration with Rogue as part of the Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary compilation. August * August 5, 2019: Justin OH released his sixth Monstercat single, Don't Bring Me Down. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8. September * September 23, 2019: Justin OH released his seventh Monstercat single, Assemble, in collaboration with Xilent. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8. Monstercat uploads # She's A Killer (Lyric Video) #* June 7, 2018 # Rearview Mirror #* June 19, 2018 # U&ME (Lyric Video) #* September 18, 2018 # Loving Her Loving U (feat. Delaney Kai) (Music Video) #* October 25, 2018 # Feel Alright (with Rogue) #* July 12, 2019 # Don't Bring Me Down #* August 5, 2019 # Assemble (with Xilent) #* September 23, 2019 Trivia * The following trivia is taken from his r/Monstercat AMA on October 26, 2018.https://www.reddit.com/r/Monstercat/comments/9rdr34/i_am_justin_oh_ama/ ** The music video for Loving Her Loving U was made before the song. As a result, he made the track to carry the story of the video, so a lot of the sound design and arrangement was done to match the flow of the video, like a film score. He compares the process to that of Disney's Fantasia. ** He would like to collaborate with other Monstercat artists. ** For She's A Killer, they went through 2 different music videos before going with the final lyric video that was uploaded. ** The music videos for each of his songs went through big changes with input and feedback from Monstercat team's, except for U&ME, which was uploaded without any changes. ** His story for the City of Oz has already been written, but he doesn't have an album currently planned. He said that if the people want a City of Oz album, then he would release one. ** His favorite Monstercat artists are Delta Heavy, RIOT, SLANDER, KUURO, Conro, Muzzy, and Grant. *** He said that once Grant releases Wishes, he would become Justin's favorite Monstercat artist. ** He discovered Monstercat through their progressive house artists, such as Project 46. The song Everchanging by Haywyre was what really made him pay close attention to the label, and it was the first Monstercat song he bought on Beatport. ** Studio Shelter in Seoul, South Korea animates his music videos. ** He had been developing the story for the City of Oz for almost a year before meeting Going Quantum. Ever since he met him, they have worked together to continually refine the story with each release. ** He cites Porter Robinson and Skrillex as his most significant inspirations. ** His favorite dishes to eat are sausage and egg McMuffin, jamaican beef patty, mac and cheese, buttermilk pancakes, hwe-deopbap, lasagna, paella, martabak, chili crab, and pho. ** He describes himself as more of a "casual otaku" than a "weeb". ** His favorite songs on Monstercat are Superhuman by Slander and Starship by Grant. ** He considers Rearview Mirror to be a prologue or prequel to the City of Oz project. ** He traveled to Bali with KUURO once, and they spent time in the jungle with a group of monkeys. ** His favorite anime are Death Note, Ghost in the Shell, Macross/Robotech, and Astro Boy. ** His favorite "weird genre" is Mongolian throat singing, which he says actually helped influence the drop of She's A Killer. ** The glitch sequence in the drop of the music video for She's A Killer was created by his friend Vello (V Squared Labs / XiteLabs), who used a hardware analogue video synthesizer. ** He works on designing clothing ideas as a hobby, and he really likes design and typography. He likes ADER ERROR, a design team with an "80s retro computer synthwave type vibe aesthetic," as he described it. ** His favorite TV series is Westworld, and his favorite cartoon is Futurama. ** He has had the City of Oz in the works since 2016, when it started out as notes on napkins and sketches on pizza boxes. ** His favorite movie genres are sci-fi, hard sci-fi, thriller, mystery, and animated. *** Some of his favorite movies include Blade Runner (both the original and the sequel), The Matrix, Unbreakable, Godzilla, Snowpiercer, Shutter Island, Mad Max, Planet of the Apes series, Sunshine, Four Lions, What We Do In The Shadows, Quentin Tarantino's filmography, David Fincher's films, and Denis Villeneuve's films. ** He's a big fan of street artists Basquiat, Banksy, Bel Linquist, and Gucci Ghost. ** FL Studio was the first program he used to make music, but his current DAW is Ableton. ** Some inspirations for the City of Oz project, besides the Wizard of Oz, include Jin-Roh, Equilibrium, V for Vendetta, The Matrix, and Akira. ** He is good friends with Nigel Good, who encouraged him to get in touch with the Monstercat team and try to release on the label. ** His favorite musician is M83. ** His favorite Monstercat release of 2018 is I Need You by Delta Heavy. Artists featured * Delaney Kai (1) Category:Artists, Vocalists, & Remixers Category:Artists Category:Justin OH Discography